Revelations
by Aneki Okumura
Summary: It only takes one clumsy slip and the next minute Ladybug has to watch as her parter falls to his seemingly inevitable death. What would happen if Ladybug found out her partners secret identity in the process of saving him? Near-death experiences have a funny (FLUFFY) way of bringing people together. based on episode 17; Antibug. T for mild graphic descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Why is it that everything I** **touch turns to smut or ends up with a near death experience?! I'm absolutely in love with this series and this is the first non yaoi ship I've shipped this hard in AGES haha! Really can't wait for episode 18 tomorrow! :3 Every episode gave me a new idea for a fanfic so I'm probably going to write a few more for this series, ...sorry for that... Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this and hope it wasn't as god awful as I feel it is. Sorry for any OOCness.**

 **Side Note; I always sort of 'assign' a song (usually kpop) to ships and CLC's song "Like" fit's these two perfectly! Especially the video! omg it's just perfect! If they make a live action, I really hope they use the blond guy as Adrien and cast Seungyeon as Marinette!** **Anyways, Enough of my fangirl nonsense. ()If you watch the mv comment or pm me and say what you think!)**

 **If you spot any major flaws please point them out to me and I will fix it, I'm dyslexic so grammar and spelling will not be perfect.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Marinette looked down from the balcony while Chloe/Antibug jumped up and down on Chats baton which he was currently tied to over nothing but air thirty foot above ground. Tikki sat on her shoulder nibbling through the cookie she had stolen from the hotel but not quickly enough and Marinette felt panic raise in her as the baton swayed up and down dangerously. Antibug called for her in a way that made the teen's blood boil. The detestable blond announced that Ladybug had ten seconds to come out and began jumping up and down on the baton and the ropes binding the blond cat slid down towards the end. Just as a plan formed in Marinettes head with some encouraging words from Tikki reminding her that she wasn't completely helpless without her suit, Antibug jumped on the baton once more but slipped, landing in a tangle of limbs on the floor. She grasped at the baton raised high above her head but by the time she managed to grasp it, there was no weight resistance on the other end.

Marinette watched as if in slow motion, horror gripping her with it's icy claws as she watched the black clad figure fall to his certain death, feebly fighting his bounds with fear creeping into his expression.

"CHAT!" She screamed, abandoning her concealment and leaping down from the ledge, rushing to the iron wrung balcony and making a futile effort to reach out and grab the tail of her partners suit, denying the fact that it was already well out of her reach. Marinette had never been so terrified in all her life as she watched the black clad figure connect with the pavement with a nauseating series of crunches that could be heard even at this distance and stilled, red splattering golden hair and decorating the pavement. The street below seemed to still as the civilians around the scene stilled, processing the gory scene before them before chaos erupted.

"Marinette! His identity! His miraculous will deactivate any second! I'm ready!" Tikki's urgency brought the bluenette back to her senses and she rushed back into the empty hotel room she had stood in only moments ago away from prying eyes and transformed. She ran back out, immediately spotting one of the thick black out curtains blocking the view of the grandiose bay windows and leaped from the balcony and swinging from it, tapping down next to her injured partner with her identity safe. She quickly checked for a pulse and felt a flutter of relief as she felt a slowed but still prominent pulse under the light olive skin of his neck.

"Everyone back up!" She screamed at the gathering crowd as she whipped the borrowed curtain over Chat, completely hiding him from view.

"What are you doing Ladybug? What happened?" A nearby spectator asked holding her phone, most likely dialling 112.

"Antibug, or Chloe Bourgeois happened. Please don't tell anyone about what you saw," She replied pleadingly, gently lifting her friend over her shoulder still wrapped in the curtain and ran away from the scene as quickly as she could. If someone suddenly turned up at a hospital with injuries from falling off a building, it would only take someone to put two and two together to realise Chats true identity. Anger pulsed through her unlike anything she had felt before, she knew it wasn't Chloe's fault but the burning hatred for the blond haired brat was barely containable, let alone what she felt for Dark Moth. As soon as she knew Chat was safe she would be back for their newest enemy. Barely concentrating on where she was going, Ladybug found herself near an abandoned Metro station, hardly able to believe her luck she sped down the stairs and into the dark mouth of the station, the only light feeding in from entrance. When she came to a hallway which lead to the out of service station trains still passed, she carefully laid down the dead weight, having noticed the shift some time ago as he transformed back to himself. She knelt down next to Chats hidden form, her stomach turning as she noticed the blood that had seeped through the fabric concealing him and wonderment taking hold. She knew she shouldn't find out who her mysterious partner really was but she needed to see how bad his injuries where and try to come up with a believable story she could tell the authorities. Tremors wrecking her entire form, she slowly peeled back the fabric and gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in horror.

"A-Adrien?" She rasped, taking in the perfect features of her unconscious classmate, the love of her life and her now unmasked partner lay before her. His arm and leg where bent at an unnatural angle and under his tee and unbuttoned shirt, it was obvious there where several broken bones from where he had landed. There was a dark gash on the side of his head which continued to ooze red and the side of his face where littered with scrapes and bruises blossomed across his perfect skin. Marinette plucked at the ropes around his wrists with shaking hands, tears burning the corners of her eyes as she repeated his name over and over, switching between his actual name and his alias. She couldn't believe it. All this time he had been right at her side and she had never noticed. A thousand memories fought with each other for dominance in her head, Chat's endless flirting, the valentines letter she found in the trash that was still tacked to her wall, all the times Akuma had possessed their friends while they where together and how he had made some sort of excuse to disappear the same way she had. How could she have been so blind? Something small wriggled from under his previously white shirt and she cautiously lifted it to find a little black form sitting there, breathing.

"Plagg is that you?" Marinette felt her clothes change back to normal and Tikki squeeked fretfully, flying down to the tiny little body nestled on Adrien's chest. "Brother!" She shook the other tiny creature, another Kwami Marinette presumed, but the creature remained still. "We need to get them to a hospital!" Tikki begged, looking up at her with wide eyes, jewel like tears streaking her tiny face. "T-This is all my fault!" She hiccuped. Marionette swept up the two Kwami's and carefully placed them in her breast pocket, patting it gently.

"It's not your fault, I should have done something. We need to go." Ever so carefully she lifted Adrian in a princess carry and ran back out of the station calling for help.

* * *

Many hours later, Marinette sat at home in her room alone, sitting at her desk staring unseeingly at her desktop image, a collage of Adrian's, Chat Noir's smiling face from all angles. She had managed to keep her story consistent for several hours and had sat waiting for news at Hospital Necker when a stern yet concerned looking assistant Marinette vaguely recognised from Adrien's home bustled in along with two doctors who didn't look like they worked at Necker. She edged to the reception where they have a hushed but firm conversation with the harassed looking receptionist and overheard occasional bits of conversation, something about "private infirmary" and "world class doctors" and "inadequacy". The receptionist looked like she was ready to explode by the end of the heated exchange when she threw her hands into the air in frustration and pointed them in the direction Adrien had been carted off to hours previous.

"You can move him when he's stabilized, he's still in intensive care." At those words and once sure the Agreste's family assistant was out of earshot, Marionette rushed to the assistant who had sat back down, furiously typing at her computer.

"What was that about?" She asked cautiously. "Was that Adrien's fathers assistant?" The receptionist didn't look up but answered regardless.

"Apparently eighty experienced doctors, nurses and surgeons on hand are 'inadequate' for a member of the Agreste family. Once Mr Agreste is in stable condition, they are moving him to their private infirmary in their mansion. Honestly, what exactly can they provide that a hospital can't?" The woman grumbled, giving a clear sign that this was the end of their conversation,

Marinette had lingered for a few more hours, watching the shadows lengthen across the sterile reception area until it night rolled in. Eventually an ambulance had pulled up by the front entrance and a familiar assistant winged by two doctors tailed by several protesting staff came through the area and loaded a steel framed bed with an unconscious blond wrapped in dressing into the ambulance and drove off. Marinette and ghosted after them, watching as her partner was taken back to his home, unreachable until he woke up and was well enough to leave. She highly doubted she would be let onto the grounds of the mansion, let alone in to visit Chat. Eventually after standing in the street for minutes staring at the point where the ambulance had turned a corner, she called her parents and asked her mom to come and pick her up. They had fussed over her, wondering why she had been at the hospital in the first place but realised quickly she was unharmed and not in the mood to talk, sitting in silence for the rest of the journey home. Lost in thought, she stared into space, briefly noticing it was well past midnight but her mind was far to strung to sleep. She wanted to see Adrian, know he was going to be ok but she couldn't, especially not at this hour. It suddenly hit her that Antibug was still running free and she had to extract the 'un-evil' the Akuma that was possessing Chloe before they caused anymore damage. Guilt sparked in her for selfishly seeing to her own concerns first when Antibug could be out hurting other civilians and she transformed, leaving with a renewed determination.

* * *

Three weeks past and things returned to as close to normal as they could. The amount of Akuma appearing had drastically decreased much to her luck as each battle became more of a burden without Chat Noir. Marinette sat at her desk with Alya impatiently tapping her pen against her notes, the empty space in front of her and the hands of the clock face being the only things she actually paid any attention to. Her physics teacher had made many attempts to hold her attention in class but knew of the circumstances and had stopped pestering her. At this moment she felt like she had been here for hours but the seemingly unmoving minute hand told her she had only been seated for five minutes. One more class after this and she could go home. Her best friend nudged her lightly, giving her her usual sympathetic smile and tilted her head to the board the professor was currently writing on. Her friendship with Alya had became strained over these past weeks as Marinette shut herself from anything outside her own mind but Alya seemed to understand and gave her the space she needed. Marinette wanted nothing more than to tell her best friend everything, Ladybug, Chat Noir and what really happened but this was something she could never tell anyone ever and it pained her to see it effecting her friendship. Alya knew she had seen Adrien 'fall down the Metro stairs' as word had spread quickly like a virus. She slapped her cheeks in an effort to clear her head and tried to focus on the class, falling back into her own inner turmoil merely seconds later.

The door to the room opened and someone came in and the room around the absent girl stirred. Some students left their seats and crowded the person who had just entered and Marionette's interest peaked, amidst the heads of her classmates was a shock of blond hair.

"Hay, nice to be back," Adrien tried to edge around the crowd surrounding him and motioned to his seat looking uncomfortable, His skin was a few shades paler than the bluenette was used to and even his hair didn't hold it's usual lustre

"That's enough now, Let Mr Agreste sit down, good to see you back." Once the students reluctantly returned to their seats at the command of their teacher she took full stock of his appearance as he limped to his seat in front of her. His left arm and leg where in cast, his arm held up in a sling and he kept most of his weight off his injured leg, firmly gripping the handle of a clutch. There was a large band aid covering a good section of the left side of his face and small scars criss crossed his cheek. Despite his condition he smiled broadly at his classmates. He met her eyes and gave her a cautious smile and took his usual spot next to his childhood friend Nino. The class dragged on while Marinette pondered if Adrien had figured out who she was, that look he gave her couldn't have been a coincidence and she was sure he knew she had been the one to 'find' him. After what felt like days the bell rang signalling the end of class and Marinette slowly gathered her books, watching Adrien gathered his own books up with Nino's help. Chloe snatched up her bag and marched over to him tailed by Sabrina, guilt clearly etched on her face. Marinette felt a pang of triumph at the selfish girls reaction, remembering when she told her how she had hurt him while being possessed by the Akuma without giving to many details that would contradict her story about him falling down the stairs or lead her to questions about why she knew so much.

The rest of the students seemed reluctant to leave without getting a chance to speak to the blond so Marinette gathered her things and left with Alya, aware of leaf jewel bright green eyes bording into her back as she left. Their next class was the last of the day and then she could talk to him so she spend the English class making notes on what she wanted to say to Chat. She didn't think she would have trouble getting a chance to talk to him as he seemed to have his own questions so she tried to decide how she was going to start this conversation, occasionally glancing across the room at the blond. The class past much more quickly that she would have liked but the bell rang eventually and startled her to the point she jumped in her seat. The rest of the class moved a lot quicker than last time and Marinette turned to Alya.

"You go on ahead, I'll call you later," She said with a forced smile. Alya seemed oblivious to her nerves and only gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"You go girl, Maiden in shining armour!" They fist bumped and Alya trotted out the door along with the rest of the students. Marinette heard Adrien mutter something similar to Nino and he slowly gathered his things, letting the rest of the class file out of the room. When it was just the two of them, Marinette took a deep breath and dropped a scribbled note on the blonds desk. ' _Meet me in the girls locker room.'_ She didn't wait to look at his expression, all to aware of the teacher still being in the room and left for the locker room where she knew would not be in use for after school activities today. She reached the changing room and loitered around, pacing with Tikki sitting on her shoulder.

"Do you know what you're going to say? I still can't believe Adrien is Chat Noir!"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure he's going to have a lot of questions as well so where do I begin?" Marinette ranted in agitation. She sat down on one of the benches, sighing deflated. Warmth crept up her cheeks as she remembered one revelation that had came clear over the weeks. Chat Noir loved Ladybug, She loved Adrien. Adrien never really paid her much attention and she still couldn't wrap her head around the smart talking wise guy and the perfect boy she shared classes with where one of the same. How would this change their relationship? Would he reject her if he knew the face behind the mask? She had spent so long trying to paint Chat and Adrien in the same image but no matter how much Chat's antics annoyed her, she still loved him with everything she had, so much so it was painful, him rejecting her would surely tear her heart to pieces. "Maybe I should just not tell him but he'll eventually figure it out anyway and what if he hates me for keeping it a secret? This is so frustrating!" She stood up and threw a half hearted kick at a balled up piece of paper that sat on the floor and it hit the door as it opened slowly.

"Woah, an I interrupting something?" Adrian limped into the room sluggishly, leaning on the door for a second before moving forward. Tikki shot into the inside pocket of her jacket while Adrien had his head bowed and the bluenette shuffled forward, Holding the door for him while he slowly paced into the room. "Thanks." He made his way to the nearest bench and awkwardly adjusted his clutch and bag so he could sit down.

"Let me help..." She trailed off as he determinedly set the items aside and lowered himself to a sitting position, eyeing her curiously. Everything Marinette wanted to say died in her throat and she leaned against the door, eyes fixed on her feet and hands behind her back. "How are you feeling?" She uttered quietly.

"I've been better. I believe I owe you a great deal since you _found_ me and took me to the hospital." He put emphasis on the word 'found', his words lace with suspicion. "Where exactly did you find me?" Marinette continued staring at her feel in silence before eventually standing straight and edging towards him nervously, biting her lip and trying to brush her slightly-to-short fringe behind her ear.

"I...I didn't exactly 'find' you... I guess..." She mentally kicked herself for not having anything better to say, all the words, sentences, phrases she had thought of left and all she could do was spout meaningless nothing. "I know you're Chat Noir, I saw the whole thing. I watched you fall from the building, Antibug... I saw everything... I've been so worried..." She trained off and dared lift her gaze. Adrien was looking at her in horror, looking around as if expecting people to be hiding behind lockers listening in. "It's okay, I got you away before anyone could see you change back, nobody saw." Adrien brushed his fingers through his wane blond hair, a sincere smile spreading across his lips.

"I.. I really don't know what to say... how is it your fault?... Thanks for keeping it a secret. I'm guessing nobody knows or someone would have said something. Where where you? I didn't see you at Chloe's anywhere," He rambled nervously, rubbing his ribs.

"Are you okay?" Marionette asked nervously, seeing the momentary look of distress that crossed Adrien's face. He nodded shallowly.

"You weren't hurt at Chloe's where you?" He asked. Marinette was briefly taken aback by him showing concern and she couldn't help but stifle a chuckle, it turning into all out laughter at his confused expression.

"So typical of you Cha- I mean Adrien, always thinking of others before yourself." She clutched her sides as hysteric laughter left her lips while Adrien watched, completely off guard and disorientated by her sudden manic outburst. When she finally calmed down she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Listen." Finally sober, regret clouded her expression. "I'm sorry I failed you, Sorry I didn't get to you in time. This wouldn't have happened if I had done something." Adrien's brows raised in confusion but she cut across him before he could voice his thoughts. "Tikki, transform me!" There was a flash of light and Marionette felt the rush sweep over her as her clothes changed and the mask appeared on her face. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for Adrien to say something. His expression was that of utter shock as his eyes raked over her from head to toe over and over, taking her in. She shuffled as his eyes raked over her, never having felt so overexposed in all of her life as he processed her revelation. "Umm, Well? Disappointed? I know you have a thing for Ladybug but..." She gave a nervous laugh as she untransformed, steeling herself for the incoming rejection. Adrien's eyes finally settled on her now unmasked face and he made to stand up unaided. He flinched and wavered and she grabbed his shoulders to steady him, guiding him back to a sitting position and kneeling in front of him.

"Are you oka-" In a sudden movement, clammy hands gripped either sides of her face and drew her to his. Soft, sweet lips crushed against her own, moving at an urgent pace she didn't know how to react to. Her entire body stalled and her mind went into overdrive as her lips slowly melted into movement with his, sparks shot across her skin, igniting her from the inside out and she felt like her soul would drift up and out of her body, something she didn't want to happen because surely she was already in heaven. Her hands came up to his neck and she pushed back, their bodies melting into each other in a close embrace, a perfect fit. Adrien slowly pulled back, reluctantly, and Marinette's body trembled with disappointment at the loss of contact, wanting nothing more than to mould her lips to his until they where puffy and swollen. He pulled her to his chest, looking down at her with eyes hooded with adoration, a sentimental, heart-stopping smile splitting his face.

"I've never felt better, my lady."

* * *

 **1\. Hospital Necker is the nearest hospitals to the Eiffel Tower**

 **Sorry for the cheesy ending! I'm terrible at writing fluff! I love writing it but it always comes across as cheesy when I write it! T.T Hope you enjoyed anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So as per usual, my one-shots turn into multi-chapter fics once I've slept on it or seen another episode or get reviews hehe. Anyways, Thank you so much for the reviews! Guys use your accounts so I can reply! For the time being this is THE only other chapter for this fic but I may end up writing another depending on what future episodes are like if I can work them in somehow but this chapter does have a certain finality about it hehe (((This was what I was thinking when I first started writing this chapter...oh how ignorant I was))). Thank you for following/favoriting and reviewing and hope you can review this chapter aswell :3 Usual warnings, I had a cruel tendency to abuse characters I really like so expect hurty/comforty goodness.**

 **===IMPORTANT NOTE===**

 **For anyone who has read any of my other fics, you know if I'm writing fics that have a lot of cannon in them, I generally tend to skip these parts that aren't altered in the fic I'm writing, It just seems pointless to rewrite what we have already seen and reading the same thing over and over so any gaps in the fic and the big skip into episode 18 are just what you saw in the episode only Adrien wasn't there, since Chat helped Lady escape I guess I'll just leave that part to your imaginations because I'm to lazy to write it all out ehehe.**

 **I own nothing. This chapter is semi based of episode 18.**

* * *

Ladybug burst through the door to one of the many recording studio's at Kids+ TV station and finally caught up with Lady Wifi and the newly akumatised Manon, The Puppeteer. Her hand sewn doll versions of Lady wifi, Rogercop and the Evilistrator floated above her head while Lady Wifi stood next to the hovering girl clad in gothic lolita clothing. Chat Noir's doll lay innocently on the ground before her and she ran towards it, needing to get it before the Puppeteer used her newly acquired powers and bring Adrien here. After that one day he had came back to school a few days ago, He hadn't been back and Marionette had called him and found out his father had insisted he stay home for a few more days to recover as the first day back at school had been to much for him to handle which he brushed off as if it where nothing. If he couldn't manage a day off school he certainly couldn't handle jumping over rooftops and fighting. The silhouette of a butterfly lit up in front of Manon's face and she lowered her wand, listening to the voice of Hawk Moth who was controlling her. Marinette had realised sometime ago that this was Hawk Moths way of communicating with his victims. The girl stayed still while Ladybug edged closer to the miniture Chat while she was distracted but froze at the little girls outburst.

"I want to play with ALL the dolls! I will win!" Bewildered at the sudden change of attitude, The red clad girl watched as the little girl swept the butterfly shaped light around her face away and shot a dart of light at Chat's doll and it floated into the air with the others. Ladybug looked for something she could grapple with her yoyo to snatch the dolls back, she needed to be quick.

"Manon Listen! Chat is seriously hurt! If you bring him here h-"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO PLAY WILL ALL THE DOLLS! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" A pink florescent circle shot at her from her left and she dodged, launching sher yoyo at one of the scaffolds and swing off the floor, making a wide swipe at the floating dolls which hovered out of her grasp. She released her yoyo and ran for cover behind the only desk in the room, bowing low as pink lights flew over her head. "I WILL WIN THIS GAME! YOU ALWAYS WIN AND IT'S NOT FAIR!" amidst the shouting and the loud cracks of magic flying over her head she heard the door burst open and dared to look around the desks leg, seeing the Evilistrator and Rogercop enter the room. ' _NOW what do I do?"_ She looked down at the black and red spotted yoyo in her hand and startled at the beep of her earring signalling that she had less than five minutes before she untransformed, she didn't want to use her lucky charm just yet but it looked like she had no choice, working on her own meant she had to take risks and it had never let her down before. Throwing it into the air, a spotted extension cable landed neatly on her lap and she chanced another look around the desk, seeing Lady Wifi's phone and Evilistrators and Rogercops arms illuminate through her lucky sight. Piecing it together she stood up with a confident stance and swung bot her yoyo and the extension cable around, shielding her from the incoming attacks.

"Guess you could say I'm twice as strong now," She announced confidently and began running directly towards Rogercop, dodging each and every attack they could dish at her. Jumping, bending and flipping to dodge most of the attackes she finally got close enough to set make use of her lucky charm. She grappled Rogercops arm with her yoyo while repelling attacks with the extension cable and used it to pull herself forward and skid along the floor under his outstretched arm. Once past the Mecha suited man, she tuggeg and sent the cops next attack right into Evilistrators chest which left an orange and blue bracelet of light which froze him in place. She dashed back at Rogercop and swept his legs out from under him and hurling him into Evilistrator who became entangled in her yoyo's unbreakable thread. With an inhuman amount of strength that came with her transformation, she grabbed Rogercops free arm and hurled the entangled two towards Lady Wifi, freezing in midair as her 'pausing' attack hit them instead of her. Barely even stopping for breath she slid under the frozen two, ignoring the furious yells of The Puppeteer as she got ready to swing the extension cable at her best friend and disarm her of her weapon when the doors to the room flew open once again and she stopped. In walked a dishevelled looking Chat who, although his expression was distant, the sheer of sweat and pasty white tone of his face made Marinette completely forget what she was about to do. Before she got a chance to regain herself, she felt something hit her extended wrist and tore her eyes down to see a pink glowing lock symbol hovering over her wrist and locking it to the floor.

"Yes! Yes! I've almost won! Now all I need is your miraculous!" Lady Wifi and Chat closed in on her and she used her free hand to repel more of Alya's attacks so she didn't become anymore cornered but it was only a matter of time. She could try and knock the wand out of Manon's hand but if it missed and Lady Wifi hit her it would be all over. Even given her dilemma, her heart couldn't help but squeeze uncomfortably as she watched how Chat limped towards her, his leg and arm still in a cast while his free hand gripped his baton. She made a desperate attempt to stop the berrage from Lady Wifi and did a semi backflip, aiming a kick at the brunette;s hand and succeeding in knocking the phone out of her hand and sending it flying across the room into a far corner well out of reach. She was about to swing for the wand holding the Akuma when another figure entered the room gracefully and rushed towards the Puppeteer. The man walked at such a pace she barely had enough time to see him from the front, all she knew was that he was tall and slender clad in a tailored black suit with a mask covering his entire head apart from his eyes and head. The figure merely snapped his fingers and the Akumatized butterfly flew out of the wand and fluttered to the mans shoulder.

"I think you've had enough fun." His words where laced with ice, a kind of contempt the disorientated bluenette couldn't seem to find a word for. With the release of the Akumatized butterfly, Manon turned back to her normal self as did everyone around her and the invisable grip around her wrist dissipated. Her immediate though was of the blond who reverted from his black catsuit to a white teeshirt and blue chequered pyjama pants and he immediately slumped to the floor with a low whimper and curled into a fetal position.

"Adrien!" She yelled, all other thoughts leaving her mind as she ran towards her partner but when she got within three feet away from him, she bounced off a black, misty barrier that materialised out of nowhere and fell backwards on her rear end with a dull thud. "Wha-"

"I'm willing to let your miraculous go just this once." The black clad figure paced past her as she sat up and passed through the barrier without resistance as he spoke to her without acknowledging her and she realized for the first time how a number of white butterflies fluttered around him.

"Hark Moth!" She spat, jumping to her feet with her yoyo in hand, her earring beeping it's final beep indicating she lad sixty seconds before she untransformed. She watched in owe as he ever so cautiously lifted the barely concious Adrien from the floor in a princess carry and started walking to the entrance without turning back. "Where are you taking him?!" She yelled, throwing her yoyo at him with the intention of catching him around his midriff so he didn't trip and drop the already agonized teen. Dark Moth turned around and gave her a deceitful glare and a white cloud erupted in front of him, concealing him as he made his escape. "ADRIEN!" She yelled angrily, running at the butterflies and scattering them but only finding the door's closing with a creak. In her anger and desperation she wondered where all this hatred was coming from, she had never in her life truly hated anyone before. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she sprinted out the room and looked up and down the corridor but finding nothing, not a single trace of him left in the empty and silent hallway. She ran to her left and into the stairway, running down it at full pace when she felt the air hit her ankles as her Ladybug clothing vanished, leaving only her pink pants, white teeshirt and black jacket behind. Tikki floated out from her earring and dropped in her open hands.

"Hawk Moth has Adrien!" The desperate teen says at the exhausted Kwami, trying to fight the hopeless, angry tears that threatened to fall, "He took him and I don't know where he could have gone! I-I failed again, I-It's all my-"

"It's not your fault Marinette! We need to figure out where Hawk Moth's base is! Maybe you should call the police and tell them Adrien's been abducted!" Marinette seized her fretting and nodded, thanking her took out her phone with shaking hands, hovering over Adriens number and then realising he wouldn't have brought his phone while he was possessed and immediately dialled 122.

"Hello? Ladybug speaking, I need to report a kidnapping."

After finding her way to a staffroom and snatching a couple of snacks from a small kitchenette and giving a granola bar of some sort to Tikki to restore her energy, she hid in the room until she could transform again and rushed down to the foyer and lead the police up to the recording studio.

* * *

" _A Shocking incident occurred today during a heroic fight between Paris's famed here Ladybug and Dark Moth, the mysterious villain pulling the strings behind our towns Akumatized menaces. At the scene on the newest attack, Hawk Moth HIMSELF turned up at the scene and abducted teen super model and straight A student, son of the worldwide known fashion designer, Adrien Agreste. Young Mr Agreste was already was in recovery from a life threatening fall that only happened a few weeks ago and the local authorities joined with Ladybug are working tirelessly to fit the face behind the mask and beg anyone who might have any in-Oh...yes...mhmm... OK. We have just received a news flash from one of the officers working with the investigation. Adrien has been found! He's...safely at his home with his Fath-"_

Marinette threw the remote at her TV in frustration as she watched the recorded news flash that she had watched played over and over again throughout the day. After meeting with the police and herself and everyone who had been posessed by the Akuma had been taken to the station to be questioned about the incident. Not fifteen minutes later an officer had walked in with a look of confusion had walked in, announcing that A call to the Agreste estate had brought them news that Adrien was safe, currently at his homes private infirmary. Marinette had flushed with embarrassment and protested that that was not possible as herself along with the other witnesses had seen Hawk Moth take him off, The others had started looking at each other for reassurance until Lieutenant Roger had came to the conclusion that they where may have just had a hallucination after the effects of the Akuma and admitted to having hazy memories of the whole event. Marinette had tried to argue with them and insisted someone go and check on Adrien themselves to confirm this which both to her relief and embarrassment, someone did. The officer had said he had spoken to the Agrestes family assistant who said Adrien had overexerted himself arguing about going to school and was resting. Marinette had found it tough to swallow and had immediately gone to check herself, standing on the outer gates and finding a sleeping Adrien in his own room through a pair of 'borrowed' binoculars. After heading home with an odd mix of shame and relief, she had spent the day lost in thought.

Why had Hawk Moth abducted Adrien and just take him home? What made him turn up and take back the Akumatized butterfly and just leave and return Adrien home? It was almost like he was concerned for the injured boy but that didn't make any sense! Hours trailed by and Marinette stared at her phone, She had already tried to call Adrien multiple times without answer so she presumed he was still asleep and hadn't tried for a while. Sighing in defeat she flung herself on her bed sprawled out still fully clothed and let darkness take her.

After a restless night, Marinette awoke while it the sun had only half risen and got dressed, heading downstairs for breakfast.

"You're up early," Her mum commented with a bright smile as always, her smile ebbed slightly at catching the dark shadows beneath her daughters eyes and the permanent look of distress that marred her features. "What's wrong honey? You look terrible."

"I'm okay, just..." Marinette forced a half hearted smile in a doomed attempt to reassure her moms concern but couldn't find words.

"You're worried about Adrien," She stated, smiling reassuringly as she scooted her daughter to the dining table and placed a croissant with butter and jam in front of her. "I'm sure he's fine, he'll be back to school before you know it. I'm sure he misses his bug," She said with a chuckle and Marinette perked up immediately, her cheeks heating up at her moms use of Adriens cute nickname for her she must have overheard.

"Moooom! Don't ever say... Why do you?..." stammering uselessly, her mom laughed innocently.

"You guys are so cute together."

"MOM! Please stop!" Marinette pushed her plate forward and slammed her forehead down on the table, glad there was nobody else around to see her entire face fluster. Mrs Dupain-Cheng chuckled not-so-innocently and greeted her husband as he groggily emerged from their bedroom and sat down sipping coffee.

"Glad to see you brightening up," She commented, ruffling her hair fondly and dropping the conversation. Although embarrassed, Marinette couldn't help but be thankful for her moms successful attempt to take her mind off things. She ate in silence and rushed back upstairs, deciding to call Adrien once more before she left for school, surely he would be awake by now. She hit the call button, biting her lip in anticipation when the line was picked up on the seventh ring.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

"Hay Bug, Yeah I'm fine, what's up?" Marinette smiled in relief at his sleepy voice fed through her ears like music. "Are you okay?" He asked at her drawn out silence as she fell into a trance at hearing his voice.

"ME? What about you? Are you okay? Do you remember anything from yesterday?" She shook her head to clear it and a food of worried questions spewed from her mouth uncontrollably. "How are you feeling? Where are you?"

"I'm at home, why what's wrong?" His voice gained an edge and there was a shuffle of movement as she assumed he sat up. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus but I'm okay, did something happen yesterday?" Marinette immediately regretted letting her concern get out of and took a steadying breath.

"Yeah, Hawk Moth attacked again yesterday, He sent Akumatized Manon and she was controlling dolls that looked like us and some of the Akuma's we've faced. She had a doll of you as Chat and she made you run all the way to Kids+ TV along with Rogercop, Lady Wifi and Evilistrator-"

"Wait he made you fight all of them all and me at the same time? What happened" Adrien cut her off, outrage and apprehension smothering his voice and a faint smile curled Marinettes face, how could her heart not flutter at his overwhelming concern for her?

"I'm fine, the funny thing about it was that Dark Moth himself turned up and took you away and releasing the Akuma before I could. Just before it looked like he and Manon where arguing and it sounded like she was arguing before she possessed your doll." Marinette's eyebrows marred as she tried to recall the saller details. "I don't know what he said but she said something about wanting to play with ALL of the dolls, Your one was the only one she hadn't taken control of. When Hawk Moth turned up he put a barrier around you so I couldn't get to you and disappeared. Non of it makes and sense!"

"He did what?" Adrien went silent for a few seconds as he processed the information. "It would help if I could remember, the last thing I remember was studying and then everything is blank until I woke up ear-Hay wai...my miraculous is gone!" Marinette's eyes flew open in shock at the deceleration. "I can't find it! My ring is gone, Plagg?" He shuffled around with his phone searching for his miraculous and in the background, "Wait a minute..."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I think I know who-" There was a clatter in the background and Adrien's voice dropped to a whisper, "wait a minute, someone is knocking - _Come_ _in_." There was silence ad she could just pick up on a distant voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

' _Who are you talking to Adrien?'_

 _"_ What are you doing here?" Marinette could only wonder why Adrien's voice turned nervous all of a sudden, his voice filling up with apprehension that had the bluenette gripping her phone closer to her face. There was silence for a while and then the sound of someone grabbing the phone. "Wait What are you do-?!" There was a few moments of silence and a muffled cry of distress.

"Adrien? ADRIEN?"

"Well well well if it isn't the little lovebug, come to the Agreste manor immediately and I promise I will not harm your little kitty cat."

"What have you done with Adrien?" She hissed down the phone, not daring to raise her voice and alerting her parents, her low voice dripping with venom.

"He's here," There was a beep and Marinette became aware of a shuffling sound in the background, Adrien's weakened yet desperate voice came from the other end of the line and the shuffling sound could be compared to the sound of someone fighting against being held down against their will.

" _Don't listen to him! Don't come anywhere near here! It's a trap! Hawk Moth is-"_ Adrien's warning was reduced to a muffled groan of distress.

"ADRIEN!"

"Enough of that, I can't have you reveal my identity just yet. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Yes I know exactly who you are my little Ladybug."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ADRIEN?" Marinette's entire body shook with an uncontrollable rage that made angry tears jump to the corner of her eyes. She wanted to KILL this man.

"Heed my words Ladybug and I'll keep my promise," There was a dark cackle and the line went dead. The phone slipped from Marinette's numb fingers and hit the floor with a dull thud, a sound unheard by the petrified teen as cold dread crept over her skin, freezing every thought and movement.

Hawk Moth had Adrien.

* * *

 **I'M SO BAD IT THISSSS! Why can't I just intend to write a oneshot and leave it the hell alone?! I don't even know what happened! Well I do, episode 18 and reviews happened and got me all hyper excited hehe. This was supposed to be the last chapter and then I got to this point and decided, to hell with it, it's already no longer a one shot so I might as well split it into three chapters. To the guest reviewer who asked whe the next chapter would come, here you go :)**

 **Anyways, Thank you for all the views, follow, faves and reviews! If you enjoyed this chapter then leave a review and I'll upload even quicker :3 The reviews left made me really motivated and I've just blitzed this as soon as I got home from work and i already have exactly what will happen in chapter 3 in mind, it's just a case of writing it before I run out of steam hehe. And I promise the next chapter will have a LadyNoir fluff at the end :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for quick updates! And it is actually the final chapter and not just another chapter to draw out this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who follower/favorited and reviewed! I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger but I really like leaving cliffies (also because I never really know how else to finish chapters in these kinds of fics haha) but at least there wasn't a massive wait for this one :) I'm already drafting an idea for what is supposed to be a oneshot but might become a mini multi chapter fic again but I'm probably going to write that for valentines day (if I get time anyway haha, life is hectic as always). Anyways. Thank you all for reading this :)**

 **I don't own anything**

* * *

Marinette transformed into Ladybug the moment she regained her senses and jumped from her room and to the rooftops of Paris bathed in the early morning sun, the mere notion of school a distant, insignificant thing that she left behind along with her discarded phone. _Why did Hawk Moth want her to come now in broad daylight? How did he suddenly figure out hers and Chat's real identities? How could he stoop so low as to attack Adrien while he was in no position to fight back?_ The whole situation baffled her beyond anything she could comprehend but one aim remained fixed in her clouded mind.

Hawk Moth had Adrien. The thought made her heart batter against her rib cage, pumping blood through her body at a speed she could almost feel it rushing through her veins, propelling her forward as she jumped and swung from rooftop to rooftop at lightning speed until she came to the road lined with estate after estate. The wide street was lined with well kept stately homes, gardens rich with exotic vegetation and cars that probably cost more than most people earned in their entire lives. She jumped down from the block of flats she stood on the opposite side of the street and disappeared into the shadows of the trees just inside the walls that perimetered the edge of the property owned by Adriens father. She scanned the building, scoping out every inch of the building watched by CCTV cameras that where poorly hidden from onlookers.

She jumped over the gate surrounding the next house and ran the length of the fence, hoping to find a blind spot at the side of the building. She found a small eye hole in the wooden fence granting privacy between the two grand constructions inhabitants and spotted one particular half-open window that was only in sight of the nearest camera when it turned on its automatic rotation. studying the cameras and memorising the pattern of their movements she swallowed and jumped over the fence and sprinted straight. Arching with the movement of this and that camera, she made it so she was flat against the wall of the grand building and threw her yoyo directly above her to a gutter running just above her targeted entrance and counted seven seconds before pulling herself up to the window and lifting it open and slipping in. She landed silently on her feet in a crouch and tip toed to the closed door, passing a large king sized bed and various matching, expensive looking furniture that decorated the un-personalized room, one of many guest rooms most likely.

It only occurred to her at this moment that she had never actually set foot in the Agreste's home before and had no idea of where Adrien might be or where anything was. Shaking the idea of an underground, medieval underground dungeon out of her head, she eased the door open and opened the side of her yoyo and holding it out so she could look around with her duel yoyo/phone's camera. The hallway was as empty as it sounded. Marinette let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and slid out of the guestroom, edging along the wall to the grand double doors that, if she had gathered enough of the layout of the house from it's exterior, should lead her more central to the house where there should be stairs that lead into the grand lobby she had caught a glimpse of during hers and Chat's clash with Nino's akumatized form, Bubbler. She reached the door and opened it a crack, using her phone/yoyo to peak into the area. Outside was an unoccupied landing with a railing that Marinette was sure you could see the front doors if you looked over and she found it hard to believe her luck, stepping out into the open, she glimpsed over the railing and saw the familiar foyer with it's beautiful white marble staircase and black marble walls, large flower pots also made of the expensive black marble filled with a vivid red foliage she couldn't identify dotted the room and brought a flush of colour to the spacious white room. At a turn off on the landing opposite her, she spotted a lone Akumatized butterfly drifting back and forth in and out of the hall. She squinted trying to distinguish anything else further down the hallway and noticed a number of butterflies fluttering outside the second door on the right. _That must be Adriens room._ She concluded, bounding across the landing to the other side and capturing the first butterfly in her yoyo. Once the purified butterfly drifted away towards a open window, she flattened herself against the wall and peaked around the corner at the swarm of darkened insects. Swinging her yoyo, she quickly captured and released the threat one by one, flinching as her earring beeped in rapid succession, one dot down. When there was only one left, she ran towards the door and captured it and dashed into the room, closing and locking it behind her with her yoyo raised defensively.

"Who's there?" A stifled voice registered from the king sized bed and Marinette's head snapped around, trying to find the source of the noise in the mass of comforters and pillows. A shock of blond hair slowly lifted and slitted green eyes found hers, widening as he caught sight of the red clad teen. Adrien's usually lustrous blond locks where plastered to his face with perspiration and a dark purple bruise well formed on his right cheek like he had been backhanded with force. His eyes shot open as he watched her approach. "Marinette why did you come?! It's a trap!"

"I don't care, I'm getting you out of here!" She immediately tried to reach for his uninjured arm which was stretched out above him and finally noticed he was handcuffed to the bed.

"You got to get out of here! my- Hark Moth is my father! He used me to get to you,"

"Wait, back up a second, Your _father_ is Hawk Moth?" Adrien nodded grimly as Marinette tugged at the handcuff testily.

"I figured it out when I noticed my miraculous was gone and you told me what had happened, it doesn't make sense that he would actually appear and stop his attack and then just take me home, it didn't make any sense until I realised he must have realised I was Chat Noir, I don't think he really intended to hurt me, especially because he didn't want the Puppeteer to possess my doll and force me to come out," Ladybug looked gave the handcuff an almighty tug and the metal beam in the headboard snapped open, the handcuff slipping over the broken wooden beam and freed Adrien.

"We need to go,"

"No! I'll only slow you down. He wont really hurt me, he just used me to get at your miraculous. Get out of here before he catches you!" Adrien urged, stretching his arm out after holding it at an awkward angle for so long.

"And what will happen to you if you stay?" Adrien looks down at his now freed hand looking like a little lost kitten.

"He's my father, he wouldn't hurt..." He trails off looking unsure of himself, a morose expression twisting his captivating features as he touched the black, slightly swollen evidence that betrayed his words. "He stopped attacking you when I was in danger and came to help me, He wouldn't do anything drastic." Despite his own uncertainty which was clearly painted all over his face, his eyes burned with determination. "Please, Just go!" Marinette gave the most reassuring smile she could and tugged his uninjured arm over her shoulder, forcing him to stand and worrying over how little resistance he made.

"I'm not leaving you," A blush dusted her cheeks and she gave him a short peck on his cheek, "What kind of hero would I be if I left my partner behind?" She gave a light chuckled and started slowly making their way towards the door. "What's the quickest way out of here? I don't think Hawk Moth will let us just walk out of the front door." Adrien gave a small nod, focusing on finding his footing while keeping his weight off his broken limb.

"There's the side door through the kitchen, it's down the stairs to the left, the door at the end. We can leave through there." They edged out of the door and the blond teen tugged Marinette towards the balcony where he pulled himself on it and slid down.

"Are you insane?" She hissed as she jumped down the stairs as he slid to a stop at the bottom of the main staircase leading to the foyer and carefully dismounted with a slightly cocky grin.

"It's quicker and I doubt the lift will be working as these kinds of situations go," He shrugged one shoulder and waited for her to rejoin his side. Before she reached him the entire room filled with a dark, looming voice, paralysing the two in place.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Ladybug, I welcome you to our humble home. Your Miraculous will be mine in just a matter of moments." Chat and Ladybug exchanged an alarmed look and they picked up their pace only to halt completely as the door leading in the direction Adrien guided them flew open and a number of Akumatized butterflies cut through the air like bullets, spreading out across the room as Hawk Moth himself emerged from the double doors, arms extended to enphasis his dramatic entrance.

"Hark Moth," Marinette hissed, jumping pack and taking Adrien with her. Immediately she felt something cold touch her shoulder and saw one of the Akumas landing on her shoulder and the her suit turned black. Eyes widening, she cought it with her yoyo, the black patch disappearing once the white butterfly was freed.

"Cleaver," Hawk commented with a snicker, clapping his hands together lightly, his masked face showing nothing but malevolence. "Can you evade them at the same time as me?" He extended an arm, his other hand clasping his collar and a dark orb of dark purplish light shot at her from his outstretched hand straight at her. She quickly manoeuvred out of its path and the marble wall behind where she had stood merely seconds ago exploded outwards, raining down tiny shards of black marble in all directions. Another destructive sphere shot at her and she jumped, narrowly escaping its path as it shot past her face.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking your son?" She yelled over the pattering of more marble pebbles scattering across the floor. Hawk Moth halted his advanced and his face darkened almost regretfully.

"I will eliminate anything that gets between me and the miraculouses, even if it is my own flesh and blood."

"But why?" Adrien yelled, speaking for the first time in a while. He tried to regain his own footing having lost it from being dragged around like a rag doll while Marinette dodged the orbs of destruction. He tried to shrug off the bluenette but she held his arm firmly, stopping him from approaching his father. "Don't you even care about me anymore? You just want to take our miraculouses and gain power? Is that it? IS THAT IT?" Adriens shout was muddle of anguish and anger and bitterness, a horrible sound Ladybug didn't want to have to hear again.

"You could never understand, foolish boy of mine. This is my lifes work, everything I have done in my life has lead to this! My lifes work! I will take the miraculouses and fuse them with my Diabolic," He touched the pendant pinned to his top buttonhole adorned with a single black stone that emitted an icy blue glow set on white ribbon in the shape of a butterfly, "I will become the most powerful man in the world! I tried to keep you out of this Adrien but you've managed to make yourself an obstacle I can no longer ignore."

"Is that all I am to you? An obstacle in your way? Just an inconvenience?" Marinette could feel the hatred and hurt that rolled off the blond in waves, his entire body shook as he forgot everything around them, all his inner rage channelled towards the black clad figure before him. _Adrien._

"Well if that's how you think I guess I'll have to be the spanner in your works!" Marinette picked Adrien up with fair ease and threw him across her shoulders in a fireman's lift and darted to her left, taking the stairs three at a time while dodging incoming barrage of destructive orbs while avoiding the Akumas. She was almost at the top when a swarm of Akuma's materialized out of nowhere and Hawk Moth appeared amongst them, reaching through them and striking her chest, throwing her off balance and the two teens tumbled back down the stairs, landing in a dishevelled pile at the bottom.

"Fool. Just give up! Hand over your miraculous and I will let you go. You're running out of time," He inclined at her as she awkwardly tried to stand and she heard the beep indicating she had three dots, a little over three minutes, left before you untransformed. Adrien slowly tried to get his bearings beneath her but he had cushioned her fall and took the worst of the fall, a concussion would be a lucky escape. Jumping to her feet, Marinette threw her yoyo into the air, she didn't have long before she untransformed so she should try to finish this quickly. In her hands fell a large, microwave-sized container with a small door fixed closed with a latch, a strange, quiet pattering noise coming from inside that puzzled her for a moment.

"I guess that means if I can get that Diabolic, that means you won't have the power to make Akuma's anymore doesn't it?" She lifted her eyes from the curious box just in time to see a sphere of blackness shooting at her.

"You're to slow!" The sphere was merely inches away from her chest when something crashed into her side, sending her carting to the floor, her lucky charm flying from her hands and skidding across the marble floor and out of her reach. Catching herself on her hands and knees, she whirled around and saw a dark blue hue cloud her vision for a split second, a deafening _crack_ splitting her ear drums, someone let out an agonized cry and the sound of someone hitting a wall and crumpling to the ground. All the sounds and her vision and for a split second, the bluenette was dumbstruck, unable to clasp what was happening. She scutteled across the ground to her mysterious lucky charm and jumped to her feet, eyes darting around the room to assess what had just happened. Adrien lay in an awkward heap against the front doors, the front of his pyjama top was singed and his head slumped forwards, his hair shielding his face from view. Marinette resisted the urge to run to him and instead turned to Hawk Moth, probably having a minute or two before she untransformed.

"You'll pay for that!" She charged at the man she had so much hatred towards, the vile man who would strike down his own son for power and unhinged the latch keeping the box closed, finally realising what was insides. Three steps away from the landing, she flipped the latch open and opened the little window. Thousands upon thousands of ladybirds flew out of the box, far more than the box could possibly hold. They came in waves, surrounding Marinette and creating a fluttering, buzzing, living cloud of red and black. The Ladybirds exploded out, obscuring the Akumas and leaving behind purified white butterflies that fluttered harmlessly towards the morning sun that spilled through the large windows. "I'll make sure you never hurt any of my friends ever again!" The ladybirds swarmed around the wide eyed villain and before he could react, Ladybug's hand reached out from the swarm and snatched the pendant right off it's fixture.

"NO!" She dived back, still hidden from sight behind the fog of insects, somersaulting backwards down the stairs and glared up at the masked figure, glaring at him triumphantly as she threw the pendant to the ground at her feel and stamped on it with all the ferocity she could muster. The stone crunched satisfactory and a dark mist oozed out from beneath her foot and she felt the dark aura she hadn't even noticed lift from the room, goosebumps lifting all across her skin as she felt what ever evil that had befallen the atmosphere, and the whole of Paris, dissipate. "No!" My Agreste fell to his knees, reaching out to the place the pendant had been, his eyes so wide they might just fall out of his head at any moment. The outfit he had been wearing turned to dust revealing the man she had only ever seen in newspapers and magazines, his light blond hair dishevelled and his usually pristine suit crumpled and creased as he crawled towards the top step, disbelief plastered across normally blank expression. Marinette stood awkwardly, happily lapping up her triumph but at the same time not knowing what to do when the front doors burst open without warning and a group or armed policemen filtered in the room, carefully stepping around Adrien who was still out cold by the door, forming a protective wall between him and his father, guns raised towards the defeated Agreste while looking around, analysing what had happened.

"Gabriel Agreste, You are under arrest on suspicion of attempted murder, terrorism, kidnapping, domestic abuse, stalking, harassment and numerous counts of attempted theft. You do not have to to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence." The front man who had lead the squad of eight into the room, whom Marinette recognised as her friend Maylene's father, approached the lamenting man at the top of the stairs winged by two other enforcers on each side, a pair of handcuffs in his hand. He nodded in the bluenettes direction with a affirmative smile. "You did well Ladybug. We saw you running over here earlier and after the report you made about young Mr Agreste being kidnapped we put two and two together and did a little background check we realised he must be Hawk Moth and got over here as fast as we could." Mr Agreste didn't attempt to resist as the men approached and roughly clasped his wrists in the handcuffs, he merely stared at the floor, occasionally giving hateful looks to her and Adrien as they escorted him towards the door. Adrien who was being checked over by a paramedic who trotted after given the all clear, slitted his eyes open just as his father past. She watched as Adrien called to his father, his voice low as he was forced into a sitting position against the wall next to the open doors, his voice full of hur, almost pleading but the Agreste didn't even acknowledge him. The policemen stopped, unsure of what to do but after several seconds of silence from the elder blond, ignoring Adriens calls to him, they awkwardly marched the older man out of the door to an armoured car that undoubtedly awaited him in their driveway. Marinette watched, spotting something drop from the older man's hand as he disappeared from sight and caught sight of something small hit the floor and roll to a stop, unnoticed by the officers. She walked over to the fallen item and scooped up the black ring and turned to Adrien who was trying to push away the ice pack the paramedic was trying to press to his head where a lump was forming from being blasted into the wall.

"I have to go, I can see you have the situation under control," She said with a forced smile. Adrien looked up at her, biting back words that might threaten her secret identity if spoken in front of the paramedic. He looked up at her, his face one of hopelessness that made her want to smother him in an almost creepy way but he still managed a faint smile.

"Thanks Ladybug, for saving me... You where amazing." She gave him an understanding smile and clasped her earring as the final spot bleeped.

"I have to get going." The last thing she wanted to do right now. She practically had to tear herself from the spot, glancing once more at the shattered pendant that lay at the foot of the staircase and at Adrien who gave up on resisting the aid presented to him and ran out the door, tossing the ring in Adrien's direction before she exited the house. She caught a glance at Mr Agreste as he was driven off in the back of the police car as she grappled the high wall around the house and swung over it, touching down in her bedroom moments later and untransforming before her feet hit her bedroom floor.

* * *

The sky above as a crystal clear blue, undisturbed by a single could on the warm monday morning, and the sun was blinding at it's low position in the sky. Leaves bristled in the light breeze merrily as students, workers and business owners went about there early morning business, waving in greeting at each other as shop doors and windows opened for another day of business-as-usual, several coffee shops and cafe's already buzzing with activity. Marinette's smile was painted brightly on her face as she slowly strolled down the suburban street on her way to meet her classmate, and now boyfriend, and a certain excitement she couldn't describe filled her stomach with a fluttering sensation. It wasn't long before she reached her destination and pressed the buzzer of the front gate of the Agreste household, waiting patiently and nervously as she waited for the little spy camera to come out of it's hatch so she could communicate with the stiff assistant who would inspect the visitor before opening the gates. It had been two weeks since her final face off with Hawk Moth, aka Mr Agreste and it was Adriens first day back at school. The usually stiff assistant had turned out to be quite a nice person when she wasn't being heavily overworked by Mr Agreste and had gotten quite friendly with the bluenette since she had spent every day after school visiting Adrien, bringing his homework and keeping him up to date with their classes. Her voice came from the intercom fixed to the wall as the snake like camera came out of the wall.

"Ah Miss Dupain-Cheng Good morning! Adrien will be out in a moment." The camera retired to behind it's shutter and Marinette waited a few minutes before the games finally opened and Adrien walked out, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Where's your chauffeur?" She immediately asked, wondering why he looked like he was going to be walking to school. The cast on his arm had been removed the previous day but he still clung tightly to the clutch acting as a limb while his left leg was still in it's cast. He pouted a little.

"I'm sick of being indoors, cars, I need to walk! Physio doesn't count, it's still in doors!" The argument was well recited and Marinette wondered how many times he had had this discussion with his uncle who was not acting as his guardian, him and his wife had moved in the day after Mr Agreste had been arrested as his appointed guardian by the authorities. The arrangement had been welcomed and Marinette had been quite surprised to discover that Sebastian Agreste was a very kind hearted man, a complete polar opposite of his older brother Gabriel. She stifled a chuckle at his defensiveness and put her hands on her hip and plucking the strap of his satchel off his shoulder and throwing it on er own.

"Okay, well I'm carrying your bag for you," She smiled brightly, slightly daring her to argue with him but the tension in his shoulders wilted slightly.

"H-Hay! ugh, fine." He pulled tongues at her childishly but left it at that and fell into pace beside her. They walked in a comfortable silence until they got to the end of the road and turned onto the main street that lead to their school. It was the first time they had been alone without the high likelihood that someone would interrupt them so there where a lot of things that Marinette was burning to ask while they where on the quiet street, well out of earshot of anyone around, any conversations had been reduced to school or everyday life.

"I-" "Um-" The two of them turned to each other at the same time.

"You first-" "What whe-"They both stuttered and giggled, Adrien giving her a nudge with his shoulder.

"You first."

"No you."

"Ladies first." Marinette flushed a little at the mischievous glint in his eyes and gave in, how could she not in the face of those captivating emerald eyes?

"Um, it's just something silly, I've been wondering for a while," She offered, grinning stupidly and scratching the back of her head sheepishly, getting flustered at how quickly her cheeks heated up which didn't help much to her embarrassment. Adrien eyed her curiously, a small grin tugging at his lips at her rambling. "It's just... what I mean is... I still can't believe you're Chat, I mean, you're like two completely different people!" She facecpalmed as she tried to put her thoughts into words instead of rambling like she used to. "What I mean is, how are you so... I don't know.. confident? When you're transformed but so... the opposite when you're in school?" The question sounded dumber the more she thought it over and Adrien raised his brows. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice." She let her head fall forward, shielding her face behind her fringe. Adrien only chuckled lightly. _Great, no I've offended him._

"You really want to know?" He said lightly giving her a sidelong glance. She looked up and found him smiling fondly at her, his cheeks flushed and she nodded timidly. "It's kind of embarrassing really. I just...just wanted to make my dad proud of me, since my mom disappeared I did everything I could to be the perfect son and I never realised what a burden it become, how tiring it was trying to be everything everyone expected me to be, the perfect son, a model, the gifted son of the Agreste family." He sighed heavily, staring off skywards like he was speaking to himself more than anything. "When I'm Chat Noir it didn't matter what I did or how I acted and I guess I got a bit carried away, and you where always there and you didn't care how I acted, you just accepted me and humoured me but you never really expected anything of me and it was the first time anyone ever acted like that. I'm sorry to be such a pain but you always have this way of making me feel like i can just be myself and it really swept me off my feet I guess." He clapped a hand over his face and turned away from her, the tips of his ears practically glowing. "Umm... I mean..." Marinette stared wide eyed at the confession, never having expected anything like this. Adrien's confession circled around her head. "Umm, pretend I didn't say anything," He spluttered, walking forwards without looking at her. Marinette took his free hand in hers with a a cheshire grin, liking how his face lit up even more and he looked down at the contact.

"I've noticed you've changed since your uncle got here," She pointed out playfully, realising for the first time. Adrien ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well if you really like my puurns I guess I could use them more often if you pawfurr."

"That isn't what I meant," Marinette rolled her eyes, watching his expression flicker from playful to downcast in an instant.

"Yeah my uncle doesn't organize my life for me and he doesn't expect me to be somebody I'm not." He gave a wide smile which faded a moment. "That comes back round to what I wanted to ask, When you first showed me you where Ladybug you asked if I was disappointed but the real question should have been are y _ou_ disappointed? You never really liked me as Chat but..." He trailed off, realising he should shut his mouth before he confessed to having noticed how she had pictures and magazine clippings of him in her room that time when they had joined up for the Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament way back when OR that he had heard in great detail how much she liked him from Nino after him and Alya started dating. Unfortunately it appeared he hadn't shut his mouth soon enough. Marinette's entire face turned a similar shade to her Ladybug suit, eyes wide and expression horrified and he quickly tried to backtrack. "I-I just mean because you're usually really shy in school," He backtracked to his first impression of how he thought she would try to get away any time they ended up speaking, "I always thought you just didn't like being around me." He sighed internally, seeing her embarrassment fade and her eyes widened. Tragedy averted.

"No no no no nothing like that! How could I be disappointed? I like you a lot, like a lot! I always got awkward because I turn into a drooling idiot any time I was around yo... Did I really just say that?" Another wave of heat darkened her already pink skin and she marched a few paces ahead.

"Hay wait!" Adrien tried to speed up, cussing at his leg as it continued to impair his mobility. Marinette turned around, seeing him losing his balance and caught him under his shoulder, linking his arm. Creases appeared on her forehead as she looked up at him with that look of concern he was getting sick of seeing every time he so much as sneezed but his heart wasn't in the agitation, it was an alien experience to have people actually care for his wellbeing. He found himself trapped in her bottomless cerulean eyes and couldn't help a cheshire cat smile stretching across his lips. "I make you nervous?" Marinette was about to deny the point when Tikki popped her little head out of the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Yeah, She's always telling Alya how much she loves him and wants to ma-"

"Tikka!" Marinette gently clapped a hand over her pocket, muffling the Kwami's words before she died on the spot of embarrassment.

"Haha, that's nothing! You should have seen how much effort Adrien put into writing a poem for Ladybug for Valentines Day! He poured his little heart into it for wee-"

"Plagg!" Adrien hastily zipped his half open bag which swung between them from Marinette's shoulder. The two held each other gaze, completely unsure at what to do or say. After several tense seconds, Marinette snickered and it quickly elevated into an all out fit of giggles Adrien couldn't help but mirror. She gave his linked arm a light tug and let it drop, finding his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Lets never bring this up again shall we?" The raven haired said eventually before they came to the corner near her house where they would meet Alya and Nino. Adrien hummed in agreement, every intention to endorse this, unable to stop himself from shooting her a playful grin and leaning in and planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"Puuuuurhaps that's for the best, my ladybug."

"..."

~ FIN ~

* * *

 **Grrrr, I wrote and rewrote the last part of this about four times and it still didn't come together the way I wanted and when I was finally happy with it and finished it, I got the stupid chrome "Something went wrong" message and when I tried to reload it, I lost 1k words and couldn't remember it! Thank you to KatrinaK14 for helping me out with the last section. Hope it was ok anyways, I'm kinda depressed that this is finished as I really enjoyed writing it but as I mentioned earlier I already have ideas for other fics and I'm already drafting the next one :3**

 **Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll see you in the next fic.**

 **Aneki x**


End file.
